disneyypixarfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Heigh-Ho
Heigh-Ho o Hi-Ho es una canción de la película Blancanieves y los siete enanos, considerada la primera canción del canon animado de Disney. Letra |-|Original= We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig In our mine the whole day through To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig Is what we like to do It ain't no trick to get rich quick If you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick In a mine! In a mine! In a mine! In a mine! Where a million diamonds shine! We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig From early morn till night We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig up Everything in sight We dig up diamonds by the score A thousand rubies, sometimes more Though we don't know what we dig 'em for We dig dig dig a-dig dig Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho Coro: Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho It's home from work we go Silbar Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Coro: Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Silbar Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho hum tres veces Heigh-ho que se van |-|Traducción= Nosotros cavamos (X7) En nuestra mina todo el día Excavar excavar excavar excavar excavar Es lo que nos gusta hacer No es un truco para hacerse rico más rápido Si cavas cava con una pala o un pico En una mina! En una mina! En una mina! Donde un millón de diamantes brillan! Nosotros cavamos (X7) Desde temprano en la mañana hasta la noche Nosotros cavamos (X7), Desenterramos Todo a la vista Cavamos diamantes por el puntaje Mil rubíes, a veces más Aunque no sabemos para qué los cavamos Nosotros cavamos, cavamos, cavamos, cavamos Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho Coro: Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Ah casa del trabajo vamos Silbar Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Coro: Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Silbar Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho hum tres veces Heigh-ho que se van |-|España= Cavar, cavar, cavar, cavar En la mina quiero yo Cavar, cavar, cavar, cavar No acabas, nunca, no Quien cava más muy rico es Si tú al pico das al derecho y al revés Y al cavar, y al cavar con afán, con afán Otros mil diamantes van Cavar, cavar, cavar, cavar Cavar del sol a sol Mas todo puedes arruinar Si pierdes el control Diamantes hay un buen montón Y rubíes, miles, un millón Y aunque sin saber por qué razón Cavamos con ilusión Ay ho, Ay ho Ay ho, Ay ho Ay ho Coro: Ay ho, Ay ho La hora ya llegó Silbar Ay ho, Ay ho, a casa vuelvo yo Coro: ay ho, ay ho Silbar Ay ho, ay ho Ay ho, ay ho Ay ho, ay ho Ay ho, el sol ya se ocultó tres veces Ay ho, a casa vuelvo yo Ay ho, el día ya acabó Ay ho...que se van |-|Latinoamérica= Cavar, cavar, cavar, cavar Y después cavar, cavar Cavar, cavar, cavar, cavar Y no menoscabar. Tenemos ya más de un millón Sólo con cavar este rico socavón Socavón, socavón, socavón, socavón, Donde mil diamantes hay. Cavar, cavar, cavar, cavar Y luego recavar. Cavar, cavar, el cuento es El de nunca acabar. Para aprender bien a escarba Muchos años hay que practicar. Pero al saber escarbar muy bien Sabremos muy bien cavar. Hi-ho, hi-ho Hi-ho, hi-ho Hi-ho Coro: Hi-ho, hi-ho Ya es hora de cerrar. Silbar Hi-ho, hi-ho, nos vamos a cenar. Coro: Hi-ho, hi-ho Silbar Hi-ho, hi-ho Hi-ho, hi-ho Hi-ho, hi-ho Hi-ho, marchemos al hogar. tres veces Hi-ho, nos vamos a cenar Hi-ho, marchemos al hogar Hi-ho...que se van Curiosidades *En Oliver and Company, Tito cantó una parte mientras rescataba a Jenny. *En Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., la canción fue cantada por Leo Fitz mientras usaba los Drones D.W.A.R.F.. *La primera emisión de las palabras "Heigh Ho" se escucha en el tema de apertura de The 7D. *Esta canción fue parodiada en Un País de Cuento. Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs